Night Skies
by Felicity Dream
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Izuku is happy to be taken out by Enji for a nice motorcycle ride to Mt. Takao. They celebrate a year of being together and there's totally fireworks between them. And er, in the skies! For prompt request on the EnDeku Discord and also the EnDeku Holiday Calendar: January event; fem!Izuku, EnDeku pair.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: It's New Year's Eve and Izuku is happy to be taken out by Enji for a nice motorcycle ride to Mt. Takao. They celebrate a year of being together and there's totally fireworks between them. And er, in the skies!  
Set as a future fic, for the EnDeku Holiday Calendar: January.  
Spoilers: No, not really?  
Warnings: Age disparity, maybe future situations if this is continued.  
Pairings: Fem!Izuku/Endeavor

 _ **For Bronz on the EnDeku Discord~  
Uncensored version on Ao3**_

 **Night Skies**

The pestle hit the garlic cloves, crushing them against the mortar. The smell of garlic wafted from it, more so the more the cloves got crushed.

"You doing okay?"

Izuku smiled to herself, glancing over at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm good."

If asked a year ago if she'd ever thought she'd call Todoroki Enji her boyfriend…then she'd call you crazy. Not only did she never think Endeavor would look her way, but she hadn't thought they were compatible at all. She didn't think they had anything in common at all and she had certainly had issues with his treatment of his family and his past with them.

Honestly, they seemed _such mismatches_.

But then one day they found themselves talking and she hadn't expected how nice that had been or how much she had enjoyed it.

She certainly hadn't expected the phone call from him (or that he'd asked his son for her number…much less that Shoto had actually given it to him).

He'd asked her out to dinner and she found herself saying yes. Then he kept asking her out and she somehow kept saying yes to him, until they were suddenly steadily dating and going out.

Now a little over a year and it was New Year's Eve, and they were still together.

"You sure you don't want to spend New Year's Eve with your family?" she asked him, glancing at him and watching as he sliced through the vegetables quickly.

He paused what he was doing and glanced at her, giving her a small smile. "They have plans. Fuyumi is celebrating with her co-workers, while Natsuo is staying on campus and probably party with his friends. And as he told you, Shoto is bringing Rei to your school's New Year's party. Unless you want to go with them?" he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head, beaming at him. "No, I'm happy to spend tonight with you."

"Once we're finished with dinner for the others, we can leave," he promised her.

"There's no rush," she reassured him, feeling content to cook by his side. Plus, she found it sweet that he was cooking for his family first.

"Are you two setting off soon?" Rei asked when she came in, inhaling appreciatively. "Smells wonderful."

"Soon," Enji said quietly, averting his eyes from his ex-wife after a quick glance. "We're almost done here."

Izuku saw Rei ignore her ex's hesitant actions, turning to Izuku with a bright smile. "I'll send pictures, okay? If you guys want to drop by after your date, that's fine. Not that I think you'll have time; you'll probably be too busy," she winked at Izuku.

Izuku blushed but even Enji had a slight red tint to his cheeks.

Shoto walked in then, glancing at the trio suspiciously and then shaking his head. "I don't want to know."

"Ah, it smells great!" Fuyumi came in after her brother, looking cheerful and wearing a huge smile. "Thank you, Otou-san, Izuku!"

"You're welcome, Fuyumi-chan," Izuku replied while Enji gave his daughter a slight nod.

The oven alarmed and Enji stopped what he was doing to open it and take out one of the apple pies he and Izuku had worked on earlier, using his bare hands to grab it and place it onto a wooden board. She saw Rei grab the pan and examine the pie.

Hm…maybe it wasn't as hot as she thought it'd be. Seeing the two other pies in the oven, with one of them being grabbed by Enji, Izuku reached in as well to grab the last pie and take it out.

She hadn't even fully grabbed it before she screeched and yanked her hands away. Her eyes watered, but she easily saw through her tears as Enji panicked and rushed to her, holding her hands.

"Shit, shit, you burned your hands," he carefully held them. "It doesn't look too bad…"

"Here, let me," Rei said, coming over. "Since you know how to deal with burns, get what you need while I run her hands under cool water."

Enji hesitated, looking put off, before handing Izuku's hands over to Rei.

"What do I do?" Shoto asked.

"Help your father," Rei directed as she tugged Izuku with her to the sink.

Izuku was both embarrassed and in pain, so she kept quiet while whimpering. While the other two left and Fuyumi joined her mother in helping Izuku, she stood there and felt ridiculous.

Fuyumi held her hands while Rei adjusted the water, and after deeming the water at the right temperature, she had Fuyumi bring her hands to the water while Rei monitored it. By then the other two came back.

"How is she?" Enji asked anxiously, making Izuku's face flush at the fact he was openly expressing his concern. He wasn't usually the type to do so.

"Hm, looks a little less red," Rei looked at her hands, taking them from Fuyumi.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Enji turned to Izuku, looking upset.

Her face was red from embarrassment this time. "I just thought…I mean…You grabbed it with your bare hands and then Rei-san touched the pan immediately, so I thought…"

She watched everyone, who kept quiet and then glanced at each other, which made her feel awkward.

"Izuku, sweetheart, I can withstand heat like that. I can't burn my hands," Enji said quietly.

Rei licked her lips tentatively. "And I can use my Quirk to counter the pan's heat…"

Shoto and Fuyumi stayed quiet, while Izuku was mortified. Oh God, how could she just realize she was the _only_ one in the house without a temperature Quirk?

"I just see you do it all the time and even eat the food straight from after it's been in the oven," she wanted to cover her face. "I didn't really think about…"

Of course. Everyone there, minus her, had Quirks that could deal with temperature so of course they wouldn't be affected.

In retrospect, she felt kind of dumb and was reminded again that she was a bit of an outsider.

Enji came over and grabbed her, moving her to the side. "Here, let me," he murmured while the others set to finish the food.

He sat down with her at the kitchen table, where the first aid kit was. "It's not too bad," he said. "That's good. Probably just put some burn cream on it and cover it, and by the time we get to our destination, it'll be fine."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I was so stupid," she said, feeling dumb and beyond embarrassed now.

He brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed them, catching her off guard. "Don't apologize or call yourself stupid. It was a mistake."

She looked at him miserably. "I just didn't realize it —I mean everyone in this house _but_ me has a temperature Quirk and I don't know…I guess it kind of makes me realize I don't really fit in with you all."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "That's nonsense. Of course you do —otherwise this family would _still_ be a disorganized, dysfunctional mess."

Enji quickly fixed up her hands before leaning over and kissing her. When they pulled away and stood up, Fuyumi was holding onto a backpack.

"We packed everything already," Rei said. "You guys don't have to worry about it!"

"Thank you, Rei-san, Fuyumi-chan," Izuku thanked them. Enji also added in a quiet 'Thank you' as he grabbed the backpack from his daughter.

"Stay safe," Shoto ordered, glaring at his dad before looking to her, giving a slight smile. "Have fun."

"Happy New Year's!" Izuku told them happily, while Enji grabbed her hand and started to lead the way. She rolled her eyes and poked his back and he half turned and waved.

"Happy New Year's," he finally said and then tightened his hand around Izuku's, leaving the kitchen.

"Someone's in a hurry," she raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "We should be there before midnight," he grabbed his leather jacket and yanked it on. She hmmed, even as she eyed him appreciatively. She really did like the leather jacket on him, though she wondered why he'd been wearing it so frequently lately…

Not that she was complaining. The way it looked on him, she was literally set to just eat him up…

"Problem?" he asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts. She saw him looking at her in amusement and could guess she looked obvious and he could read her thoughts right off her face.

"I'm appreciating you right now, " she said wryly. "Don't ruin it."

He barked out a laugh as he slid the backpack on properly, grabbing her hand again after and leaving out the front door. His motorcycle —she'd been excited to see it one day and had started begging rides off of him ever since —was parked in front of the estate's garage. He got on first and then waited for her, letting her swing her leg over in front of him, before picking her up and helping her the rest of the way onto it. Her ass was practically on his lap though, which said nothing to the fact her lower part was flat against his abs. She gave him a look.

Enji actually gave her a boyish grin that made her blush. He placed his hands on the handles and leaned into her, kissing her and making her swoon. Goddamn it, he was really good at that…

She leaned back against the fuel tank and slid her hands into his hair, feeling his hands land onto her bare thighs, inching up and playing with the hem of her skirt.

"If you keep going, we're not going anywhere," she pulled back enough to whisper against his lips.

"I'm reconsidering," he lazily smirked, leaning in again to chase her lips.

She evaded but did rub her cheek against his scruff. "I'd like to go somewhere with you though," she said, turning a bit shy.

He blinked before he nodded and gave an apologetic look. "You're right. It's not often we get to have time together, and even less that we get to go out together."

Izuku gave him a huge smile and kissed his jaw. Then she settled herself properly, propping up her feet and scooting closer to him than she already was, while wrapping her arms around his stomach and clasping her hands at his back.

"You ready?" His voice rumbled in her ear, nice and deep and making her both soothed and a little aroused.

"Ready," she said in contentment.

He started the motorcycle and she lay her head against his chest.

* * *

It was so _warm_.

The cold air around her didn't affect her at all. Being so close to Enji and his body heat radiating off of him and warming her up, there was no way she'd feel cold. Enji always warmed her up and snuggling up to him like this made it too easy. Not even the cold air blasting against her back from the ride was anything, as Enji's arms practically encased her.

By the time they reached Mt. Takao, she was nice and toasty. Still, her legs felt wobbly from clutching around Enji's waist and staying in that position for an hour. Even her arms strained.

"Are you alright?" Enji asked her as he parked.

"Just a little sore," she said while he got off first. He helped her off before picking her up and carrying her bridal style. "E-Enji?"

She blushed but he just gave her a small smile. "It's going to be a long walk and you were on the motorcycle like that for a long time. I've got you."

She hid her smile against him, placing her hands against his chest. She was jostled a little, but she was feeling content and happy.

"Let's have dinner first," she heard him say from above her.

"Yeah? Where?" she leaned her head back to look at him.

"I think I remember we're supposed to be close to a place called Kitchen Musasabi? It's a café."

"Hmm, sounds good to me. Didn't we pack food though?"

"It's a long time until midnight," he pointed out. "We can have a little snack here and rest up, then head the rest of the way."

She nodded and tapped his arm, letting him know she was good to go to walk. He let her down gently and before he could pull away, she snatched his hand and held it tight, blushing bright. He didn't say anything and continued to hold her hand as well, which pleased her immensely.

They kept walking until the café he mentioned came into view and then they entered together.

"I'll freshen up," she told him. "Order us some tea and whatever snack?"

"Sure," he said, squeezing her hand before letting go.

She headed to the bathroom where she hurried and did her business, and then stood in front of the mirror. She licked her lips and straightened her clothes, examining herself. She hoped she looked alright.

This was their first date in a long time, and the first actual outing together. She was excited and looking forward to their time together. He'd planned this for her too, so she was just as much happy as she was curious about what he was thinking and had cooked up.

Exiting the bathroom, she saw Enji waiting by the café's entrance and she went to his side.

"I miscalculated the distance," he said, almost grimacing. "It's going to take us a while to get there, so we should probably just get going."

She hid her frown and nodded. "At least we were able to take a break here and use the restroom and stuff, yeah? Let's go."

"I'm sorry," he got flustered. "I didn't mean to mess this up."

She shook her head. "No, no! It's fine. Any time with you is good," she insisted. "I'd hope we could spend time here together, but getting there is more important and we're still spending time together anyway."

"I'm still sorry I got your hopes up," he said but she just smiled widely.

She glanced at his hand and hesitated. She knew he wasn't big on public gestures, so they didn't hold hands much. And while earlier he seemed okay, there wasn't really anyone to see them. Now, in a public place like this café, she was sure he'd get uncomfortable with her reaching for his hand.

But apparently she'd been transparent because he'd hesitated himself before he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," he murmured and she joyfully moved to his side and walked with him out of the café.

Taking a path to hike up the mountain, Enji brought her closer to his side and she snuggled into him. It was dark now and the air was starting to really get chilly. She winced and practically tried to bury herself into Enji at that point.

"Cold?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she bit her lip.

"In a little bit, I'll light up, okay?" he told her. "When there are less people around. In the meantime, here."

He took off his leather jacket after taking off the backpack and she enjoyed the view, watching his arms flex with the movement. He placed the jacket around her and she clutched it closer, happier when Enji brought his arm around her again and pulled her back into his side after replacing the backpack onto his back.

"My jacket practically dwarfs you," he noted in amusement, though it was tinged with something. "I…you're really small. Especially compared to me."

She blinked up at him. "Yeah, I suppose?"

Enji had a strange look on his face. "I…I never told you how much I really like that, having such a huge difference between us…I've never been like this before though. Is it…is it weird that I like that? With you?"

She'd never realized that he'd gotten a size kink for them, but thinking about it, she really liked their size difference too. Having him just be able to cover her…

"No, not weird at all," she said, leaning up on the tip of her toes to kiss his jaw. "I kind of really like it too."

He looked relieved and they contently continued their hike.

"I had a specific area planned," he said. "It's secluded enough from everyone else and a little private. It's got a good view of the fireworks coming from the Kanagawa Prefecture, so we can see them fire off into the sky."

She felt giddy that he'd had all this planned out for her, had even picked a place out and everything. She felt special and cared for.

"Are we close?" she asked him.

"Almost," he replied.

She hmmed and tried to make herself patient. Thankfully, it really didn't take too much time after and he brought her to a place high up on the mountain where there was plenty of cover and a beautiful layout of flowers and grass. A gap in the trees surrounding them showed off pinpricks of light from the city, and Izuku could understand the prefect view they had.

Stopping a little closer to the edge and where the gap was, Enji took off the backpack and reached for the blanket inside, laying it out before he carefully grabbed the food packed inside to lay those out too. At one point though, Enji paused and stared into the backpack, making her curious and wondering.

"Enji?"

He grimaced and shoved the backpack to the side. "It's nothing," he told her, frowning while sitting down.

Worried but not pushing it, she came closer to him and (remembering earlier) sat on his lap and had her legs on either side of him. She liked their position on the motorcycle, given how she'd been able to be close to him and snuggle up, but also face him directly.

He smiled a little. "This _is_ a nice position, isn't it."

"Very," she laughed, leaning in to hug him. "I'm cold. Warm up?"

His flames flickered around him and now that she had not just his jacket around her, but his body _and_ flames, Izuku was definitely warm and protected from the cold.

"Happy?" he asked amused.

She leaned up to kiss him and he let the flames around his face flicker off, while leaning down to meet her in a kiss. His tongue brushed against hers nice and slow, pushing against it and then sliding across the roof of her mouth, before attacking her tongue again. His warm hands slid under his jacket to caress her back and she sighed against his mouth.

"We should eat," she said, even though she kept kissing him.

"We should," he agreed but he hadn't stop kissing her either.

Izuku reluctantly was the one to move back, but in doing so, she just saw Enji surrounded by his Hellflame against a starry backdrop and she kind of just stared in awe.

He looked so handsome. He always had, but with the stars twinkling above them prettily, clear in the skies for once, and Enji's warm, bright red-orange flames flickering around him in slow sways, he was really something else right now.

"Something the matter?" he asked her, noticing her staring and silence.

She swallowed slowly. "You're beautiful," she blurted out before blushing heavily.

He blinked before becoming flustered again. "I should be saying that to you…"

She coughed awkwardly before moving off of him and sitting by his side, filching the first container of food. God, why did she have to be weird?

But then she felt Enji's fingers grip her chin and move her head towards him, before he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He moved and smiled thankfully.

"Thank you."

Izuku smiled up happily at him and scooted closer, opening up the container to see one portion of the toshikoshi soba they'd cooked earlier. He found another container of it and they quietly (but contently) began to eat.

"Did you expect this?" he asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Us. Did you ever think you'd get together with me?" he asked her and she shifted on the blanket thoughtfully. Did he really want the truth? Why was he asking?

"No," she said honestly, surprised to see him sort of flinch. "I didn't think we had anything in common. You're also the Number One Hero and not just any Hero but Endeavor. Why would you look my way?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he said frankly, catching her off guard. "You're captivating. You have the same drive and passion as me, and we're both horribly stubborn and determined. You helped Shoto and even myself and my family. You're smart, so much you intimidate even me. And _you_ _'re_ beautiful. Why would you want to be with an old man like me?"

Was that what this was all about?

"…You changed," she began softly. "You _wanted_ to change and you made that difficult journey to do so. You told everyone to 'watch you' and I _did_. I watched you so much I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" she echoed his words back at him.

His jaw clenched and then he was taking the containers and putting them aside, reaching out for her after. Once he had her close, he started kissing her aggressively, until she was out of breath and still kissing back fervently. His hands were firmly groping her body, squeezing her ass, grasping at her waist, caressing her stomach, her back…her breasts were massaged and pulled and then yanked on, before her legs were pushed apart. His fingers pressed against her through her panties, rubbing roughly and getting her easily wet. She made loud noises while she wriggled underneath him.

"H-hey! People can stumble across us," she gasped against him.

"It's okay," he muttered, moving his mouth onto her neck and sucking on it.

"N-ngh! Seriously! W-we're totally out in the open."

"Then let them see. I want to make love to you right now," he began licking up her neck and heading to nibble on her ear.

She moaned, her hands starting to caress up and down his thick arms, feeling up those hard muscles she admitted she liked to just feel up whenever she could. She was getting totally lost in him, but was still unsure about doing this out in the open.

"Might get in trouble," she nipped at his chin, eyes fluttering close.

"You _are_ trouble," he teased, even while fully grasping onto her breasts and playing with them.

"I'm worth it though," she answered breathily before moaning and pushing her chest towards him more, encouraging him.

"I never denied that," he murmured and then took one breast in hand and started to suck on it through her shirt.

"Haa~" she breathed out loudly, enjoying his ministrations. "F-fuck, that feels good."

Goddamn it, he really did want to have sex with her outdoors, even with people dangerously nearby.

"Take off your clothes," he said while tugging on his jacket on her. She hesitated while looking around. "I won't let anyone see you," he promised.

Her face flushed red, but she thought why not as she let him help her out of the leather jacket. She took off her shirt then too, but stopped and shivered. She felt warm a second later when Enji held her closer.

"I'll make sure you're not cold either," he said while his body temperature went even hotter. She snuggled up to him, even as she was lifted up and Enji felt around for her skirt's zipper.

As soon as it was unzipped, it easily fell off her shapely hips and slid down her legs. He took it off of her completely, over her feet as he took off her shoes too.

"I…I told you that I had to be taken off the pill for a week, right?" she remembered. "Maybe we shouldn't —"

"I have condoms," he interrupted her, his face almost matching his hair.

Her lips twitched. "I guess someone really was prepared for tonight."

Enji grimaced. "No, there was a pile of condoms at the bottom of the backpack."

They both awkwardly kind of gave each other looks.

"One of these days, I really have to give a talk to Rei and Shoto about this kind of stuff," Enji grumbled.

"Who says it wasn't Fuyumi?" Izuku asked him curiously, while he went back to kissing a line up one of her legs.

"It's Fuyumi. She's sweet and gentle, and nothing like those two."

"T-true," Izuku stuttered, feeling Enji reach between her legs, smelling her scent and prodding her pussy through her panties with his tongue.

"Then again, the other two are a bad influence on her, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was pulled into it with them."

At this point, she was pretty much grateful they'd had the foresight to shove condoms into the backpack, especially since Enji had decided he was apparently into outdoor, public sex (and because she was now effectively aroused and wanted to have sex now then too). She couldn't help the scream that escaped her in the midst of their current actions.

The both of them paused and Enji moved over her, looking around.

"I'm sorry," she bit her lip.

"It's fine," he said, moving to pay attention to her again, kissing her lips forcefully. "We agreed to this and it's only natural you'd make noise and be loud. I should be the one apologizing for pushing you into this."

"I want to continue," she said shyly, tugging on his shirt lightly.

That made him smirk and he kissed her one more time before resuming his position between her legs. She lay back fully, staring up at the sky and starting to breathe hard. The stars were blinking so prettily and as she felt her stomach clench, nearing her peak already…

He abruptly stopped.

"Enji!" she hissed, sitting up. "What the heck?"

"It's almost midnight," he said. "We're going to miss the countdown."

He kept on a straight face, but she already knew him and could see the mischief in his eyes. She scowled at him.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "But I'd prefer to finish by being inside you," his smirk widened.

She grabbed the backpack and rifled inside for the condoms he mentioned, and easily found them. Damn —when he said the others dumped a pile of condoms into the backpack, he meant it. Mentally shrugging, she grabbed one and went back to Enji, who took it and quickly opened it up. Putting it on, Izuku went back to lay down and wait for Enji, who lined himself up.

He slid himself into her, her juices easily helping him in. Then he went back to hovering over her, making his flames warmer and keeping her warm from the night air.

"Good?" he asked her quietly.

She sighed happily. "Yeah. You feel good and I'm nice and warm."

Looking up at him, the image of him once more with his sunset-colored flames surrounding him against a night sky full of bright stars, she felt breathless and lightheaded. Her stomach was clenching again and she was gasping.

"You're…you're so beautiful," she gasped out, arching into him as the first of the fireworks blew into the sky and burst out into pretty multi-colored lights.

She came just as the fireworks began to fully light up the night sky, while Enji's flames flickered as he came as well.

He kissed her and whispered into her ear.

"Happy New Year's."

Started 12/28/18 — Completed 1/1/19

 **A/n: Hm, I forgot to post this on FFN, though it's been on Ao3 for a while (strange since I usually post on FFN first). Hope you guys enjoy it! It was a good New Year's for me, so these two deserved a good one too~**

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **EnDeku Discord** : If you like Enji/Izuku with me, join my server! Just pick a fun role and I'll let you in.  
Invite: discord dot gg /GFHSFJc

2\. **New Twitter Account** : /Rare_Pair_Queen (or just search for Rare_Pair_Queen)


End file.
